


Maybe I Would Lit Your World With Just One Spark

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Instagram, M/M, Miscommunication, Near Future, Pining, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru had told her he was going to be fine on his own and she could take a break for a few months, relax and spend time with his dad.He didn't know that would leave him alone at home though.It was ok, really, he wasn't really a sociable person, always too much of a homebody to want to go out much, other than to the rink.And he was saying the truth when he told his mother he could survive without skating.He had lots of things to do with his life, he was not leaving his house unless he absolutely couldn't help it.Or: of how Yuzuru adopts a cat, creates an Instagram account, and tries to understand how Javi's brain works.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Maybe I Would Lit Your World With Just One Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/gifts).



> Hello!!  
> What's this? Narwhal writing something that isn't Jazuru? *gasps*  
> Yes, well, this happened.  
> ... don't ask.  
> Anyway, this was supposed to be pwp, but it became all plot, so the smut will come in the second chapter lol.  
> I hope you all like it, especially estriel, to whom I'm gifting this fic. Sorry there's no ice or sex yet lol.  
> Million thanks to my beta Swanyu_Tales!  
> Happy reading, and I'll see you soon with the final chapter!

"There's absolutely nothing we can do about this. All I know is we need to stay safe and stay inside."

"I know that. I obviously know that. I'm high risk, I'm not about to go sightseeing in my own city, mum."

"I just... Yuzu, skating is your life."

"I need to have a life to be able to skate, mum."

"I know," Yumi stared into the camera and sighed. "Please stay safe. Disinfect absolutely everything you order. Do not go out, not even if you're wearing a mask. Please stay safe son. I can't be there to make sure you're safe but..."

"You keep dad safe. I'm an adult. I can keep myself alive, mum."

  
  
  


Yuzuru knew his mother was extremely concerned, and regretting her decision to go back to Japan after 4CC when Yuzuru had told her he was going to be fine on his own and she could take a break for a few months, relax and spend time with his dad. 

He didn't know that would leave him alone at home though.

It was ok, really, he wasn't really a sociable person, always too much of a homebody to want to go out much, other than to the rink.

And he was saying the truth when he told his mother he could survive without skating.

He had lots of things to do with his life, he was not leaving his house unless he absolutely couldn't help it.

  
  
  


The first thing he did was make a huge home delivery order to his regular Asian supermarket, stocking up all the things he couldn't survive without, plus a few things he was about to need.

Once it got to his doorstep, he disinfected absolutely everything before moving it inside and letting it dry in the entry hall.

  
  
  


And then, he went online and completed. the most important file he had ever had to complete. And clicked send.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


He had been on the phone with them for most of the morning and had just received the confirmation they would make the delivery that afternoon. A contactless delivery, as he had requested. they would leave the box in front of his door, stand away and he would wipe the box down with disinfecting wipes before opening and taking it in.

  
  
  


And so they did. He thanked them from afar, smiling widely behind his mask as they took a picture of him as they had accorded, and went inside.

  
  
  


He looked down and squealed happily.

The kitten looked back at him inquisitively, and he rubbed her little head before setting her down on the floor and plopping down to sit beside her.

She let out a tiny meow, looking at him, and he cooed.

"What is it?" She meowed and took a few hesitant steps before rushing to paste herself against his leg. "Aww, Momo-chan, you're so cute. Don't be scared. It's just you and me here. This is your new home. I hope you'll like it."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru spent the next few days playing with Momo, running around after her, and taking a million pictures and videos or her antics. 

Before the week was done, he was doing the unthinkable.

He was opening a public Instagram account.

  
  
  


...The world really needed to see Momo's cuteness, okay? Don't judge him.

If he was going to become the crazy cat lady -even though he only had one cat and was not a lady- he was going to show the world just how cute his kitten actually was.

  
  
  


He created the account, and followed a bunch of his skating friends, before realising that they wouldn't follow him back unless he told them it was him behind the account. So he moved from where he was lying on the floor next to a sleeping Momo, put his head next to her, smiled into the camera and snapped a few pictures.

  
  
  


That night, before he went to sleep with the kitten sleeping away in the small strawberry-shaped cat Igloo he had bought her, he uploaded the picture as his first post and set it as his profile picture before turning off his phone.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When he turned his phone back on the next morning, after giving a desperately meowing Momo her breakfast, he was blown away by the amount of Instagram notifications he found.

Most of his friends had followed him back, plus a huge bunch of people, most likely fans, had also followed him. The amount of comments under his picture was overwhelming. 

His breathing hitched when he saw the instant messaging app notification.

  
  
  


**_Javi_ **

  
  
  
  
  


He opened the app.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**You got a kitten!**

  
  
  


**Hi Javi! I did!!**

***Attached picture of Momo gnawing on his finger***

**This is Momo-chan**

  
  
  


**She's a cutie! Adorable!**

**How is your mum dealing with living with a cat?**

  
  
  


**Mum is in Japan. It's only Momo-chan and I here.**

  
  
  


**What a coincidence**

***Attached picture of Effie sleeping on top of Javi's slippers***

**It's only Effie and me here as well.**

  
  
  


**I hope you're staying safe and everything's okay!**

  
  
  


**Don't worry about me, we're both doing good.**

**We can exchange kitten pics now lol**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru took a deep breath and tried to control his crush. 

It was stupid, really, 

It had been well over a year since the last time he and Javier had actually sat down and talked. 

Summer Ice shows had been... well, not the best. Javier had kept avoiding him, time after time, and they hadn't had a conversation that lasted more than 5 words the entire time they toured together. Yuzuru had actually started to doubt himself, and think back on any previous interactions to try to see if he had maybe done something wrong, or said something to upset Javier, but nothing came to his memory.

  
  
  


And then, when they had seen each other during ACI, Yuzuru had gone straight for a hug, and Javier had accepted it, but then he had disappeared and Yuzuru couldn't manage to get him alone for a few minutes to just talk.

  
  
  


They hadn't spoken in months. 

And all of a sudden, Javier had messaged him, and been friendly and Javi-like.

It was extremely confusing.

He didn't know what to think about it.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


His -Momo's- Instagram account was a huge hit, and he gained followers by the thousands every day. 

Since he had nothing else to do, he dedicated himself to the account, posting cute picture after cute picture, some selfies with the kitten, and uploading stories of his day. 

His frequent contact with Javier continued. They now exchanged messages and cat pictures several times a day, and Yuzuru was so confused he was scared of screwing up by saying something he wasn't supposed to say and making Javier go back to how he used to be.

  
  
  
  
  


Months went by, and his new normal of playing with Momo, exercising, cleaning the house, disinfecting home deliveries, managing his Instagram account, finally studying English properly, and messaging Javier for hours became the new normal.

Every few days, Javier would suddenly go silent, before coming back as if nothing had happened, and then everything went back to the new routine they had created. 

  
  
  


Yuzuru decided to stop thinking about it. He tried to force himself to not think about things.

His family was healthy, his friends were healthy, he was safe and healthy, and he shared his days with the cutest furbaby ever. Javier wasn't important enough to make him lose sleep.

  
  
  


That's what he tried to tell himself.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hey, do you want to video chat?**

**I want to see Momo live**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hmmm, sure**

**When?**

  
  
  
  
  


**Tonight?**

**My tonight, not your tonight**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ok. Let me know what time for me and we'll be there.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru looked down to where Momo was currently purring as he petted her fluffy head.

"Well, Momo-chan, what do you think?" Momo looked at him. "Is this a bad idea?" She closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand for more pets. "You're such a clever kitten."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Hi Yuzu!" 

The grainy image of Javier sitting on his bed, hair immaculately combed and wearing glasses melted all of Yuzuru's will to fight his infatuation. He deflated visibly, and then returned the smile.

"Hi, Javi! How are you?"

"I'm doing great! How are you?"

"Good, good, I think if I was totally alone I'd be going completely crazy, but since Momo-chan is with me I don't feel lonely at all." Javier gaped at him, and he lifted an eyebrow. "Javi? You ok?"

"Your English has gotten so much better!" Javier exclaimed, the shock audible in his voice.

"I've been taking daily English online classes with a Canadian professor, and that has helped a lot." He played with Momo's ear. "She says my English wasn't bad before, but I lacked confidence in my abilities and that made me struggle to speak."

"Well, I guess she was right, you're even talking without much accent at all! I'm so happy for you!" Javier laughed. "Now, show me the kitten."

Yuzuru lowered his phone, showing Javier the ball of fur that was currently napping on his lap.

"I got her a new toy and she spent the entire morning playing with it, so now she's knackered, but yeah... this is my baby Momo-chan."

"She's really cute! You really did name her right, she IS peach coloured."

"I like to think of it as champagne coloured, but yes, she's the prettiest." He focused the phone back on his face. "Now show me Effie!"

Javier twisted his body, half falling off his bed and picked the cat from what Yuzuru supposed was the floor next to the bed, showing her to the camera.

"Hi, Effie!" Effie froze for a second, trying to understand where that voice had come from, before meowing loudly. "You're as fluffy and pretty as ever, Effie!"

"She really is. She's taking the whole situation like a champ, though the first month she looked at me like 'what is this human doing in my house the entire day' but I think now she's gotten used to having me home."

"Momo has gotten used to being next to me all the time. It'll be weird when we can go back to our lives and I start training or travelling. I'll have to get her special permission to fly and go to Japan and back to Canada because I'm not leaving her with a cat sitter, she's my baby."

"I know. It'll be weird to not be with Effie."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


From that day onwards, the routine expanded to add a weekly video call between the two.

Yuzuru had never in his life spoken this much with Javier about non-training or competition-related things. 

They got to know each other at a deeper level, something Yuzuru never imagined would ever happen. Their back and forth confessions and tales about their lives were deeper and more meaningful than anything he could've ever thought he would have.

He got to know Javier's sleeping habits ("I can't sleep if I'm not hugging something. Most nights it's a pillow, but sometimes Effie agrees to come cuddle with me.") and Javier got to know his as well ("I can't sleep without socks on, even during summer. If I'm not wearing socks, I'll get cold and wake up in the middle of the night."). They talked about how each of them felt about being home ("I spent so many years missing Spain, and yet now that I'm here, even before this whole thing started, this past year has been... different from what I thought would be. I don't feel as at home as I thought I would. Having my family near is nice, and being surrounded by Spanish is amazing but... I don't know if it's home anymore, not after so many years of being away." "I've already accepted the idea that I won't be able to live in Japan when I'm done skating. I'll be followed, stalked... I won't be able to live a normal life there. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll find somewhere else to call home. Japan will always be the place my heart belongs to, but I can't sacrifice my future just to live in a country that won't let me live in peace."), and even about their love lives ("After Marina, I dated again. She... reminded me a lot of someone else, and I realised I was with her just because she seemed familiar and because I didn't want to be alone, not because I actually liked her, so I broke things off and now I'm learning to be alone. I do realise, looking back, that I've been a serial monogamist for a lot of my life, and I have to learn to not be dating someone at some point." "I haven't been in a serious relationship, ever. I've been on a few dates, but I never liked them enough to go for a second date. I tried both girls and boys, but I never developed a connection with someone strong enough to make me go back to them").

They also started to subtly flirt with each other somewhere along the way. Yuzuru couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had been, but next thing he knew, there were subtle innuendos and looks flying both directions and Yuzuru really couldn't figure out what was going on.

Javier still had moments in which he suddenly turned cold and kind of distant, either not answering texts for half a day, answering with one-word-messages, or abruptly ending their video calls stating he needed to go sleep and leaving in a rush.

  
  
  


It was a couple of months after their subtle flirting had started, many months after they had started communicating regularly, and the world had begun preparing to go back to a somewhat normal way of living, when Javier once again became rigid out of nowhere and Yuzuru finally snapped, years of pent-up frustration exploding in a second.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What scares you so much, Javi?" Javier froze at his words, eyes wide. 

"What?"

"You keep playing this game of hot and cold. Ever since you left Toronto, especially during FaOI last summer. You keep making me confused. I never know where we stand."

"Yuzu, don't.."

"Don't 'Yuzu don't' me! I've been trying to swallow these things for years now! You don't get to run away from this conversation, Javier."

"You can't really expect me to believe this story about how I'm not being nice when we spent so many years training together. And after I left, you didn't even try! Not even at FaOI!"

"I tried! So hard! I tried to talk to you, to play around with you, and you just avoided me! You just gave me one of those fake media smiles and left, hid amongst other people. And then after that, you didn't talk to me at all but kept talking about with people. And during ACI, I tried so hard to talk to you, but you kept running away! You didn't even talk to me for months until I opened that blasted Instagram account for Momo-chan! And then, all of these months, you've been confusing the hell out of me, being warm and friendly and flirty one moment and then the next moment you grow cold, and stop talking and ignore my messages. What's the use, I give up. I can't keep reaching out if I know I'll just suffer because you don't care."

"I do care!"

"If you did care you wouldn't have discarded me the second we weren't seeing each other every day! You talked about me, mentioned me in interviews, but I don't know where I stand with you. I feel like I'm walking on eggshell and the second I mess up, I'll be no one for you. 8 years training together, almost a year talking to each other, and I still don't know if I'm nothing for you. So I give up! I can't keep loving someone I don't know will ever love me back!" Yuzuru gasped through his tears, using the back of his hand to wipe them off his face. "I'm done, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I hope your life goes well after things start to go back to normal, you're not high risk so you'll be able to go out. I'll still have some more time here at home, but I'll survive. I've learned how to survive ever since the world crumbled under my feet. I'll shake the dust off my shoulders and try to keep going. I seriously hope you all the best. Goodbye, Javi."

  
  
  


Before Javier could get a single word in, he ended the call, let his phone fall and started sobbing his heart out, face buried in his hands.

Momo rushed to his side, meowing scared at how her human was acting, and he lifted her up, hugging her to his chest and running his fingers through her short hair as he tried to calm himself.

  
  
  
  
  


He didn't know how to go on after this.

He didn't know how to breathe.

He couldn't believe he had just lost his best friend.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Yuzuru's tears saw the twilight arrive and then saw the moon rise through the living room windows. They didn't stop until well into the night when he cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
